The Story of Adam and Eve
by MissDramatic018
Summary: We've all read the History books about Harry Potter and how he caused the two famous downfalls of Lord Voldemort. We've all read about his Eldest Daughter Sapphire Lilly Potter, who had to defeat Lucius Malfoy in 'The Third Wizarding War'. But have you heard The Story Of Adam and Eve? The ancestor of every Witch, Wizard and Squib? This is The Story Of Adam and Eve . . . 100% OCs


_**THIS IS A ONE SHOT!**_

* * *

It was the year 100,000 B-S (Before Spells or in muggle terms Before Spelling). The Cavemen Era.

We've all read the History books about Harry Potter and how he caused the two famous downfalls of Lord Voldemort. We've all read about his Eldest Daughter Sapphire Lilly Potter, who had to defeat Lucius Malfoy in 'The Third Wizarding War'. But have you heard 'The Story Of Adam and Eve'? The ancestor of every Witch, Wizard and Squib? This is 'The Story Of Adam and Eve' . . .

* * *

Once upon a time the phrase 'there's no such thing as magic' did exist. The entire of planet earth was populated by muggles. Witches and Wizards didn't exists

Then how did Witches and Wizards come to be if the world was 100% full of muggles, you ask.

Simple.

Evolution.

Yes it's that easy of an answer. When Adam and Eve's mothers where pregnant with them a mutation happened, causing them to be different to the rest of their tribe.

They where cousins - four times removed. Adam and Eve were born on the same day roughly around the same time. They were friends literally since the day they were born.

Growing up they mainly spent time with each other. Like all other future Witches and Wizards they displayed their powers from a young age. For example the adults would be struggling to start a fire while they could make one in seconds just by staring at the pile of sticks, at the age of three.

When the adults starting teaching Adam how to hunt at ten, with a click of his fingers he could knock down trees to trap the wanted creature.

When the adults starting teaching Eve how to cook at ten she made the wanted item levitate to the required place - controlling it with her index finger.

Even their parents kept their distance when they could.

When Adam and Even were 13, they started to feel and confess for sexual feelings towards each other.

When the pair were 14 both their fathers came into the cave from hunting seriously injured. The tears of the two teenagers splashed onto and healed the wounds meaning the two men survived.

Now 100% petrified of their unique tribe members, Adam and Eve where chased out of their home cave and out of the 5 mile radius zone.

Their magic helped them locate a new empty cave, were they moved into.

On the other side of this cave was another tribe, which Adam and Eve were friendly with but never joined.

Their magic helped them survive much more easily, when it came to cooking food and overcoming illness. Adam hunted with the other tribe and brought back to Eve a fair share. Although Adam was careful not to use magic in front of this new tribe.

Adam and Eve made love for the first time at 15.

Eve was pregnant with her first child by 16.

Due to Magic making her stronger than an average cavewoman by 24 Eve had survived six childbirths with four healthy boys and four healthy girls (two sets of twins one girls, one boys).

Adam and Eve had passed down their magic to their children, as like their parents showed signs of 'uniqueness' at the early age of three.

* * *

And now you're wondering how the Wizarding World developed after Adam and Eve's children.

Well guess what?

They had children with muggles!

The 8 children worked closely around the tribe on the other side of the cave - although warned by Adam and Eve not to show off their magic - and each ended up having a muggle partner move into their side of the cave.

Adam and Eve both died at 45, when only 14 of their grandchildren had been born. Each child had two boys and two girls.

In total they had 32 grandchildren.

All of them being Witches and Wizards.

Half of the grandchildren (sixteen) had in total of 48 children with their cousins. Those 48 all had children with their twice removed cousins.

The other half of grandchildren had 20 Witches and 20 Wizards for children with more muggles from the other tribe. Half of them had children with their twice removed cousins. The others went with muggles and had muggle children.

So basically 75% of Adam and Eve's Great-Grandchildren had children with their twice removed cousins, making 75% of their Great-Great-Grandchildren magical and the other 25% muggles.

* * *

Some of Adam and Eve's Three Times Great Grandchildren felt the need to have better control over their magic. To make it more accurate.

So they started a project to place most of their power in a stick (the invention of the wand), which was passed onto their children and completed by their grandchildren.

Adam and Eve's Sixteen Times Great Grandchildren invented potions. By this point the Year was 99,750 B-S and the population of the British Wizarding World was 10,987 - about 15% more Witches and Wizards than this number had used their magic to go to other countries.

So that's the story of Adam and Eve. The first ever Witch and Wizard to walk the earth. The people who every single Witch, Wizard and Squib - no matter what their blood status is - are a descendant from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Story of Adam and Eve~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **In The Wizarding World religion doesn't exist. I'm not saying why but I wanted a reference to Adam and Eve in my main Harry Potter Story 'The Third Wizarding War By Sapphire L Potter', hence this story of the first Witch and Wizard EVER being called those names.**

 **Which is also why I created B-S** **(Before Spells or in muggle terms Before Spelling) and A-S** **(After Spells or in muggle terms After Spelling). They mean before the invention of spells and the muggle term before humans started to write and spell words. So in the B-S years Witches and Wizards did all magic non-verbally.**

 **I also thought it be interesting to make every single Witch, Wizard and Squib are distantly related through Adam and Eve to make Blood Prejudgists seem even more stupid as it doesn't matter how far back your blood purity goes you're eventually going to find a muggle relation - I mean Adam and Eve's children-in-laws were ALL muggles.**

 **So yeah.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please Review,**

 **MD,**

 **XX**


End file.
